Comme un gâteau
by Little Horn
Summary: ~CH3~Harry, Ron et Hermione vont s'apercevoir que ce qui les lie est plus que de l'amitié. Ron et Ginny, eux, vont réaliser qu'ils ont beaucoup grandit. Harry/Hermione/Ron (les 3 en même temps et Harry/Ron) et Ron/Ginny et Herm/Ginny
1. Ça me manque

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de **Comme un gâteau**, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il va se passer, mais je sais que ça seras une fic courte – 4 chapitres au maximum, je pense. Pourquoi cette fic s'appelle comme ça ? Vous aurez la réponse dans les chapitres suivants.

Bon, je vous préviens, cette fic mérite d'être classée R, vous vous en apercevrez dès ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous aimerez ça. Je voudrais vous prévenir aussi que ce chapitre met en scène une relation incestueuse entre Ron et Ginny, mais si cela vous dérange vous pouvez vous plaindre, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre.

Assez de blabla, apprêtez-vous à découvrir un Harry pervers, une Hermione allumeuse, un Ron très très proche de sa sœur et une Ginny exhibitionniste. Mais que viens faire l'amour là-dedans ?

**Comme un gâteau.**

**1. Ca me manque.**

Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle dans le grincement typique des vieilles portes de bois qui n'ont pas été entretenues depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Qui d'autre que ses deux meilleurs amis pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille pendant qu'elle se change sans avoir la décence de frapper ?

« Regarde-ça, Harry, on tombe vraiment à pic ! »

Réaction obligatoire pour un membre de la gent masculine. Hermione s'était déjà habituée au caractère vicieux qui s'était développé chez Ron et Harry depuis quelques temps. Après tout, ils étaient des garçons comme les autres et n'avaient donc pas pu échapper à la malédiction de l'adolescence - à cette chose qu'on appelait « grandir » mais qui faisait régresser en âge mental. Enfin bon, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être adorables…

« Continue Hermione, ça ne nous dérange pas » dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

« Je m'en doute bien » dit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu te cache ? » demanda Ron avec un faux air surpris dans voix, « Nous sommes amis non ? Les amis ne doivent rien se cacher. »

Hermione soupira. Décidément rien ne pourrait les faire changer. Oui elle se cachait - au moment où les garçons étaient entrés dans la chambre, elle venait d'enlever son soutien-gorge et se voyait donc contrainte de se cacher la poitrine de son bras droit. Elle se trouvait torse-nu, seule dans une pièce avec deux ados un tantinet portés sur la « chose. » Mais elle ne se sentait pas menacée, ni même gênée - elle savait que Ron et Harry ne feraient jamais rien de mauvais à son égard, ils s'amusaient, et elle aussi. Elle se plaisait à ne leur montrer que de quoi provoquer une légère étincelle d'excitation chez-eux. Libre à eux de le développer pour le transformer en fantasme lors de leurs séances de masturbation qui, elle s'en doutait, devaient être fréquentes.

« Bon » soupira-t-elle, « si vous ne sortez pas je ne pourrais pas mettre mon soutien-gorge ! »

« Vas-y, met-le ! » dit Ron. « Ca ne nous dérange pas que tu le mettes devant nous. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » 

« Naaaan, pas le moins du monde » répondit l'interpellé.

« Où alors n'en met pas. » poursuivit Ron.

Bien. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Hermione se dirigea vers sa valise et, bien qu'elle eut du mal à tout faire avec la main gauche, elle réussit à l'ouvrir et à en sortir un T-shirt blanc. Elle aurait pu le mettre en leur tournant le dos, mais elle préférait « s'amuser. » Elle se tourna vers eux et enfila son T-shirt rapidement. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent profiter de la vue de sa poitrine durant une petite seconde environ – de quoi provoquer « l'étincelle. »

Ils avaient l'air satisfaits. Ron s'approcha d'elle, la contourna, et la saisit par derrière, lui entourant la taille de ses bras. Elle posa automatiquement ses mains dessus, pour l'empêcher de les « promener » à son aise.

Elle ne voyait aucun signe particulier dans cette étreinte. Ron et Harry l'avaient souvent prise dans leurs bras. Et elle savait que cela ne représentait rien d'autre pour eux qu'une étreinte protectrice – pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était une sorte de petite sœur. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Ou non ?

« Hermione » murmura Ron à son oreille, « on t'a déjà dit qu'on te trouvait superbe, moi et Harry ? »

« Vous me l'avez déjà laissé entendre plusieurs fois. » répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement à Harry, qui était encore assis sur son lit.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Ron, se tourna vers lui, puis ajouta :

« En fait, vous me le laissez entendre chaque fois que vous entrez dans ma chambre pour profiter de ma nudité. »

« Nous ? On n'a jamais fait ça. C'est un hasard si à chaque fois que moi et Harry on rentre dans ta chambre tu es à moitié nue. »

Hermione lui déposa un baiser entre les lèvres et la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et lui tendis la main.

« Allez, viens ! » dit-elle, « on va prendre notre p'tit-dèj ! »

« On voit tes tétons, Hermione » répondit Harry.

Hermione soupira et sortit de la chambre. Non, rien ne les changerait.

******************************************************************

Ginny entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il était temps ! Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait envoyé Ron et Harry chercher Hermione le temps qu'elle finisse de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Hermione, qui affichait une mine satisfaite.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Oui » répondit Ginny, « Assieds-toi je te sers dans une minute. Où sont Ron et Harry ? »

« Ils arrivent. Ils se remettent de leurs émotions… »

Ginny sourit. Cette Hermione ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre fous les garçons. Enfin, pas tous les garçons, juste Ron et Harry. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs transmis cette manie – Ginny considérait Hermione comme un « modèle », en plus d'amie. Mais elle ne se contentait pas de l'imiter, elle aimait la surpasser – elle n'avait jamais réussi sur le plan des études, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé -, aussi, depuis le début des vacances, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à se balader dans des tenues plus que légères. Elle se souvenait de cette fois où elle était même sortie de la salle de bain entièrement nue pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le chemin à parcourir n'était pas long, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un, mais le hasard avait voulu que Ron sorte de sa chambre à ce moment là. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant ainsi sa « petite soeur adorée », mais elle se souvenait bien d'avoir sentit son regard se perdre dans la fine toison rousse entre ses jambes.

Elle prit la poêle dans laquelle elle avait fait cuire ses oeufs et s'approcha de la table pour servir Hermione. Celle-ci sembla soudainement émerger de profondes pensées.

« Excuses-moi, Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « je te laisse travailler et je ne te proposes même pas de l'aide ! »

« C'est bon, Hermione. Mes parents m'ont confié la maison, je m'en occupe. Toi et Harry, vous êtes nos invités, à moi et Ron, et il n'est pas question qu'on vous laisse vous occuper des tâches ménagères ! Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus. »

« Oui mais- »

« Y'a pas de « mais » ! C'est comme ça. Et puis tu aurais du mettre un soutien-gorge, on voit tes tétons. »

« Je sais » dit Hermione en rigolant, « mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu savais que ton frère était un vrai pervers ? »

« Oh, oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

En effet, elle était la mieux placée pour pouvoir affirmer que Ronald Weasley avait été doté d'un caractère vicieux. Elle avait grandit avec lui. Et qui dit « grandir » dit « découvrir. » Chacun d'eux avait fait la découverte du sexe opposé par l'intermédiaire de l'autre. L'année où Fred et Georges étaient entrés à Poudlard, ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs après-midi à jouer ensemble. Elle se rappelait de toutes les fois où, alors qu'ils jouaient aux Médicomages, il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller – il parcourait ensuite son jeune corps de ses petites mains, en diagnostiquant toutes sortes de maladies imaginaires. Et elle, elle s'amusait souvent à jouer à la méchante géante qui cuisinait son prisonnier. Prisonnier nu, bien évidemment.

Mais tout ceci n'était que des jeux de gamins, des jeux auxquels tous les enfants de cet âge jouaient, en toute innocence. Puis vint le début de l'adolescence. Les premiers grands changements dans leurs corps n'avaient fait qu'attiser leur curiosité. Ils s'étaient souvent adonnés au jeu du « J'te montre ça et tu me montre ça », s'émerveillant du léger duvet qui commençait à recouvrir leur région pubienne, des formes rebondies que prenaient la poitrine de Ginny, des réactions bizarres du sexe de Ron…

Mais depuis l'entrée de Ron à Poudlard, tout ceci avait changé. Il avait rencontré Harry, et Hermione. Son coeur était pris maintenant, elle le savait. Elle regrettait parfois tous ces moments passés avec Ron, mais elle était consciente qu'ils avaient grandi, qu'ils avaient évolués… L'inceste n'était pas aussi mal vu chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, mais ce n'était quand même pas quelque chose de courant – elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, elle était juste nostalgique, elle n'allait pas s'empêtrer dans une histoire compliquée pour ça…

******************************************************************

Ron était allongé sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils venaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, maintenant Hermione prenait sa douche et Harry s'entraînait au Quidditch dans le jardin – il lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui, mais Ron avait refusé. Son balai ne faisait pas le poids contre un Eclair de Feu, ça n'aurait pas été marrant.

Il se pencha sous son lit et en sorti un magazine. Un des magazines qu'il avait trouvés avec Ginny en fouillant dans les affaires de Fred et Georges. _Sorscex_. Il le feuilleta rapidement, mais cela suffit à provoquer une érection. Il se souvint du moment où il l'avait ouvert pour la première fois. Ginny s'était moqué des positions bizarres que faisaient les sorciers sur les photos. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils avaient grandi. Et bien grandit – il n'avait pas oublié Ginny sortant de sa douche, l'autre soir, ruisselante d'eau, entièrement nue. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune fille.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. La tête de Ginny se faufila par l'entrebâillement.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis s'approcha de Ron, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avala bruyamment sa salive. Elle avait fait fort niveau provocation. Pas de doute, elle était belle et bien devenue une jeune femme – les garçons n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de scruter ses cuisses fermes et ses fesses rebondies avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur le lit. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une fine culotte blanche et un débardeur – dur de résister à la tentation, d'autant plus qu'elle les avait enfilés tellement rapidement qu'ils laissaient paraître la moitié de ce qu'ils étaient sensés cacher.

« Je te dérange peut être ? » demanda Ginny en souriant.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle se pencha et saisit le magazine _Sorscex_, puis l'agita devant le nez de son frère.

« Tu allais te masturber ? »

« Hein ? » Les oreilles de Ron devinrent instantanément rouges. « Mais, non, je- »

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle se jeta sur lui et il tomba à la renverse, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus les siennes pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Elle posa sa main sur le sexe de Ron, et l'empoigna, pouvant en sentir toute la rigidité à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

« Tu vois, tu bandes déjà. Tu allais te branler. »

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Sa soeur se trouvait au-dessus de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il pouvait aussi voir ce sein qui avait quitté son débardeur, et qui pendouillait de manière provocante juste au-dessus de sa tête. Et, plus que tout, il pouvait sentir sa main. Cette main qui lui emprisonnait la virilité il en sentait la chaleur, la douceur. Il se força à ne pas se laisser aller à ressentir du plaisir, ne voulant pas se lâcher dans cette situation.

Finalement, Ginny éclata de rire. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Hilarant ! Tu pensais que j'allais te violer ou quoi ? »

« Presque, oui » répondit Ron, en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

Ginny vint se placer entre ses jambes, dos contre son ventre, et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Elle saisit la main de Ron et la posa sur son propre ventre, la faisant se balader entre l'élastique de sa culotte et le bas de son débardeur.

Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'érotisme de la situation. Il savait bien que Ginny sentait parfaitement son érection dans son dos. Et ces caresses… le ventre de sa soeur était si doux, si agréable à toucher…

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es amoureux d'Hermione n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors c'était si voyant que ça ? Il pensait qu'il arrivait à le cacher parfaitement, mais apparemment il se trompait. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Hermione. Depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le lui dire, peut être par peur de gâcher leur amitié – avec elle, mais aussi avec Harry. Il soupçonnait Harry d'être lui-aussi tombé sous le charme de la belle Gryffondor. Il avait préféré se taire, enfouir son amour au plus profond de lui, le cacher… Mais sa soeur avait deviné. Elle n'était pas sa soeur pour rien.

« Oui » finit-il par répondre.

Oui, il aimait Hermione, mais il ne lui disait pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter, où même à réaliser.

« Ron ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu te souviens ce qu'on faisait quand on étaient petits ? »

« On a fait tellement de choses… »

Bien sûr, il savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Comment oublier ?

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Ron ne répondit pas mais Ginny sut qu'il avait très bien compris : son sexe semblait avoir encore augmenté de taille et de volume.

Ginny fit glisser la main de Ron sous l'élastique de sa culotte.

« Ca me manque… » souffla-t-elle.

Ron sentit ses doigts se glisser dans cet endroit interdit, tout d'abord poussé par la main de Ginny, puis de sa propre volonté. Il fit glisser sa main sur les boucles rousses qui se déployaient à l'entrée de l'intimité de sa soeur, comme une barrière protectrice, comme un champ de mines que tout intrus devrait traverser avant de pouvoir accéder au trésor caché. Ses doigts atteignirent ce trésor – la chair humide palpitait sous sa peau. Ginny gémit. Les caresses de son frère se centrèrent sur ses lèvres intimes, ouvertes d'excitation, invitant à l'effraction.

« Ron, vas-y » souffla-t-elle.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il franchit les portes de l'intimité de sa soeur, entrant dans un univers humide et chaud. Il remua ses doigts pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation – tout était si serré à l'intérieur. Plus il s'enfonçait profondément, plus les soupirs de sa soeur se faisaient bruyants. Ses allers-retours semblaient lui procurer de plus en plus de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'amplifiaient en intensité. Elle tremblait légèrement, et de grosses gouttes de transpiration perlaient à la surface de sa peau. Ron fit monter ses doigts pour rencontrer une fine boule de chair qu'il saisit délicatement entre ses doigts pour jouer, comme un petit chaton avec une pelote de laine. Ginny poussa lors un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et les doigts de Ron se virent submergés par un liquide glissant. Quelques secondes de masturbations suffirent alors pour que Ginny atteigne l'orgasme, pendant lequel elle gémit le nom de son frère si sensuellement que celui-ci crut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir d'éjaculer.

Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère. Après avoir repris une respiration normale, elle se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Ron ne put distinguer ce qu'exprimaient ceux de sa soeur. 

Elle approcha son visage du sien et, sans aucun mot, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle quitta la pièce, sans faire attention au visage surpris de Ron.


	2. On est amis, non?

Bonjour à vous ! Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que le précédant. J'ai mit pas mal de temps à le publier, mais j'ai commencé une autre fic entre-temps, ça s'appelle **Qui a dit sexe faible ?**, c'est l'histoire de Harry qui se retrouve transformé en fille. C'est un peu différends de celle-ci, mais allez voir, vous allez aimer ! (Petite pub !)

Ce chapitre est moins hot que le premier, je trouve, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera très très chaud. Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Hermione et les garçons avance beaucoup, le slash Ron/Harry se fait sentir, mais le Ron/Ginny est… inexistant dans ce chapitre. Désolé. Mais le prochain chapitre lui sera entièrement consacré, et comme j'ai promis que ça serais très hot… :)

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous mettre une petite scène Ginny/Hermione, mais rien de bien méchant. C'est un petit bonus quoi ! :)

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers :

**g perdu la mémoire** : Je continue, lentement mais sûrement…

**chipie** : je pense que j'ai fait toutes les rectifications nécessaires dans le résumé pour répondre à ta question :) (suite à ta review d'ailleurs) Oui j'aime bien les slash, mais je préfères les slahs féminins. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire un Ron/Harry remarque. Merci !

**cedokun** : pareil, j'ai rectifié le résumé pour répondre à tes questions. Du bout du monde ? T'es au Japon ? Si oui, la chance !

**Snivellus Tonks** : Tu va voir, Hermione est un peu plus coincée que tu ne le penses ! Merci pour les compliments.

**Maryange** : C'est cool moi j'adore décrire des scènes X. )

**Pissenlit** : C'est bon, c'est fait ! :)

**Hiroshima** : Merci beaucoup !

**virginie** : Pour Ginny et son frère il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre, mais tu vas être servie !

**energyser** : Wow ! Merci pour cet enthousiasme. Mais niveau hot je pense m'être un peu relâché dans ce chapitre, va falloir que je me rattrape au prochain.

Comme un gâteau 

**2. On est amis, non ?**

La lune avait pris sa place dans le ciel depuis un bon moment déjà – la nuit régnait sur les alentours du Terrier, peuplée par les cris des insectes et les bruissements de feuilles, dus au vent léger qui balayait les branches des arbres. C'est vrai qu'il faisait frisquet. Hermione serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud. Son corps était parcouru de frissons, mais était-ce dû au froid ou à l'excitation ? Elle devait avouer que ce qu'ils allaient faire l'excitait un peu, mais, pour l'instant, ce qu'elle ressentait était plutôt de l'angoisse.

« Eh ! Les garçons ! » héla-t-elle, « On est encore loin ? »

« Ça fait déjà six fois que tu nous pose cette question, Hermione. » répondit Harry en se retournant, « Plus tu parles, moins on avance. »

'Et ça fait six fois que tu me répètes ça…' pensa Hermione.

« De toute façon, on est bientôt arrivés » intervint Ron, qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant eux, « c'est juste derrière cette colline. »

Hermione se tut, mais continua à pester intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris d'accepter de les accompagner ? Si elle avait su qu'elle devrait marcher pendant près d'une heure au milieu de nulle part, s'écorchant les jambes en gravissant des collines infestées de ronces, exposée au vent, en compagnie de deux sportifs infatigables, elle aurait sûrement refusé de venir. En fait, non, elle n'aurait pas refusé, mais elle aurait sans doute été moins enthousiasmée par cette petite escapade nocturne.

Bientôt, toute sa rancune s'évanouit.

« On est arrivés » déclara Ron en balayant le paysage de la main, s'égayant de la réaction de ses amis.

Hermione était émerveillée. Le paysage qui s'offrait à elle était digne de figurer sur une carte postale. Au pied de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, demeurait une petite plaine, une mer calme de verdure, d'herbes grasses, au milieu de ses vagues de ronces qui se découpaient sur le ciel obscur. Les reflets de la lune scintillaient à la surface du petit lac qui trônait au centre de la plaine. On aurait dit un petit paradis.

En tout cas, Ron avait raison, c'était l'endroit idéal pour un bain de minuit.

Ils descendirent le versant de la colline en silence, puis, une fois en bas, ils marchèrent dans l'herbe, savourant la texture molle du sol, pour pouvoir rejoindre le lac.

« Tu es le seul à connaître cet endroit ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

« Non, c'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont montré la première fois. Je devais avoir dans les dix ans. On a passé toute la journée à se baigner. Mais je n'étais pas revenu depuis. En fait, je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin. »

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione, « mais on aurait pu se perdre, on aurait- » 

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les grimaces que ses amis faisaient. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais quand même…

« Bon ! » dit Ron, « on y va »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils commencèrent tous trois à se déshabiller. L'angoisse que ressentait Hermione doubla d'intensité. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Qu'allait-_elle_ faire ? Lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre son maillot de bain, Ron lui avait dit que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il ferait noir et qu'on ne pourrait rien distinguer, mais là, il ne faisait pas noir du tout. Enfin, si, mais pas assez à son goût. La lune brillait assez intensément dans le ciel pour pouvoir distinguer des formes. Elle était capable de montrer certaines parties de son corps pour le plaisir de ses deux amis, mais de là à ce mettre _entièrement_ nue ! Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de vouloir le prendre, ce bain de minuit.

Elle réalisa soudain que Ron et Harry étaient dévêtus, alors qu'elle, il lui restait encore ses sous-vêtements et son short. Et elle avait raison : on pouvait en distinguer, des formes ! Elle voyait leurs silhouettes se découper sur le paysage, et, de profil, elle pouvait clairement voir le gabarit de leurs « engins. » D'ailleurs ils étaient plus gros que ce qu'elle avait imaginé – imaginé en état normal, pas en fantasmant, où, là, ils semblaient pouvoir rivaliser avec des chevaux. Ron semblait être mieux doté que Harry - où peut être était-il tout simplement plus excité ?

« Bah alors, Hermione? » fit Harry en se tournant vers elle « Dépêche-toi! »

« Euh, oui, j'arrive. Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, échangeant des regards interrogateurs, mais ne dirent rien et se mirent à courir en direction de l'eau. Hermione s'assit dans l'herbe, appuyant son menton sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir les regarder à son aise. Ils ressemblaient à deux petits chiots courant après une balle. En entrant dans l'eau, ils provoquèrent plusieurs éclaboussures, et s'aspergèrent en riant. Hermione sourit en les regardant. C'était deux grands gamins. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de se mettre nue devant eux ? Pas par pudeur – elle savait se montrer provocante sans ressentir la moindre gêne. 

Ron et Harry, eux, ne semblaient pas embarrassés. Ils s'amusaient, s'exhibaient, et sans le moindre remord. Ou alors ils ne le montraient pas. Avait-elle peur de se rapprocher encore plus d'eux ? Leur relation lui semblait avoir dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis si longtemps. S'ils continuaient à brûler les barrières entre l'amitié et l'amour, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était tellement attachée à eux…

Elle distinguait leurs silhouettes au milieu du lac - elle avait envie de les rejoindre. Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi rester ici à se poser des questions au lieu de profiter de la vie aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ? Si leur relation devait évoluer, elle évoluerait, et aux chiottes les conséquences ! Hermione se leva, enfin décidée, et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le lac d'un pas déterminé. Elle plongea un pied à la surface noire de l'eau. Elle était gelée ! Elle mit du temps pour rentrer, et, alors qu'elle en était déjà à la taille, les garçons la remarquèrent enfin.

« Eh, Hermione ! » héla Ron, « Tu vas voir, elle est bonne une fois que tu es entièrement dedans ! » 

« Et bien pour l'instant elle est vraiment froide ! Tu t'es bien gardé de nous en parler ! »

Ron éclata de rire. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers elle. Plus ils approchaient, mieux elle les distinguait – et eux aussi, devaient sûrement la voir de mieux en mieux. Elle eut tout d'abord le réflexe de se couvrir la poitrine de ses bras, mais elle les rabaissa aussitôt. Elle avait pris une décision, elle la respecterait. Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent à environ un mètre d'elle – elle pouvait voir clairement leur jeune torse à la lueur de la lune. Et c'était une vision plus qu'agréable. Seulement, elle sentait leurs regards glisser sur elle comme des mains avides de procurer du plaisir, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de leur désir s'insinuer entre ses seins, glisser sur son ventre pour échouer sur la surface froide et calme de l'eau. Aucuns d'eux ne parla durant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité.

Hermione brisa ce moment, qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier, en tapant de sa main dans l'eau, aspergeant d'eau le visage de Ron. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, tentant de la submerger, sous les rires moqueurs de Harry. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à s'amuser ensemble, tous les trois, profitant du temps qui leur restait à passer sous les étoiles.

******************************************************************

« Combien y a-t-il d'étoiles dans le ciel, à votre avis ? » demanda Ron.

Il entendit Harry pouffer de rire et se redressa aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'aussi drôle ? »

« On aurait dit un vieux film romantique complètement ringard. » répondit Hermione, le visage rieur.

Ron se recoucha, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. La jeune fille savait qu'il n'aimait pas être « traité » de romantique. Il avait son honneur de « mâle. » Harry, lui, était différend. Il était plus efféminé, plus sensible. Mais les deux avaient leurs charmes.

Elle s'étira, savourant la sensation peu commune de l'herbe contre son corps. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à faire les fous dans le lac, ils avaient décidé de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour se reposer un peu. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva allongée complètement nue entre ses deux meilleurs amis. D'ici une heure, tout au plus, le soleil allait commencer à se lever, et ils pourraient apprécier à leur aise les moindres détails de son corps. Bizarrement, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Plus aucune petit angoisse, plus aucune appréhension – rien d'autre qu'une étrange impression de satisfaction. Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de sa timidité.

Hermione jeta un regard à ses amis, et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Eh ! Bande de petits cochons, vous étiez en train de me mater ! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Harry, « Mais non ! »

« C'est ça ! Et d'où vous viennent ces belles érections, alors ? »

A la vue de ses deux amis tentant, désespéramment, de cacher leur entrejambe de leurs mains, Hermione éclata de rire. Ron et Harry la regardèrent, incrédules. Elle passa ses mains sous leurs nuques et les attira contre elle.

« Bande d'idiots… » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de poser leur tête contre elle. Ils étaient tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, dans une embrassade plus qu'amicale – Hermione ne se soucia même pas de la main posée sur sa poitrine, ou des sexes durs de ses deux amis, appuyés contre ses cuisses – et ils finirent par s'endormir, chacun d'eux s'émerveillant de la présence des deux autres.

******************************************************************

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, le soleil brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il se frotta les yeux et, une fois qu'ils furent habitués à la clarté, il remarque que ce n'était plus Hermione à qui il était accroché, mais Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait passé les bras autour de la taille, et dormait paisiblement. Ron le regarda longuement, absorbé par l'air d'ange qu'arborait le visage de son ami.

« Eh bien, Ron ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Harry à ce point. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais dès qu'il aperçut Hermione, les mots lui manquèrent. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire fut de secouer Harry pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se redressa en s'étirant.

« Pourquoi tu me réveille comme ça, Ron ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements, les yeux encore mi-clos.

« Regarde. » murmura Ron.

Harry ne dit rien, mais Ron sut qu'il avait vu.

Hermione se trouvait en face d'eux, nue dans la lumière du soleil. Elle se tenait telle une statue de cire, les mains sur les hanches, les jambes légèrement écartées – elle avait la majesté d'une reine, et elle les dominait comme telle. Ils ne purent que l'admirer, toute entière, en insistant sur sa poitrine qui se dressait, ferme et bien formée, chacun de ses seins couronnés par un téton rose qui appelait à être excité et sur son sexe, où une fine toison brune s'évanouissait en approchant de sa vulve, dont les chairs roses paraissaient vibrer d'une chaleur si forte qu'elle semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Elle les regardait, les yeux rieurs, un sourire provocateur sur le visage – et son regard à elle était concentré sur leurs sexes maintenant dressés, gonflés de sang, sous l'emprise du désir.

« Et bien, les garçons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Tu- Tu es toute nue, Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Oui, et vous aussi ! » dit Hermione en rigolant.

« Mais, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu as toujours refusé de te mettre nue devant nous ! »

« Ah bon ? Et tu crois qu'hier j'avais mon maillot de bain ? »

« Hier il faisait nuit ! »

« Bon, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger à ce que je vois. »

« Bien sûr que non » fit Harry. « C'est juste que… comment se fait-il que tu ais changé d'avis aussi subitement ? »

Hermione réfléchit un petit moment avant de lui répondre :

« Eh bien, on est amis, non ? »

******************************************************************

Ginny sortit de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Il y avait bien du bruit à l'étage, ils avaient enfin dû rentrer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais elle était restée couchée à guetter leur retour. Elle se demanda si elle devait aller directement les rejoindre ou si elle devait aller d'abord s'habiller convenablement – elle opta pour la deuxième option. Elle retourna chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla ensuite à la salle de bains. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un, elle pouvait l'entendre bouger dans son bain. Inconsciemment, elle espérait que ce soit Ron.

Elle poussa la porte et entra dans l'atmosphère humide de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la baignoire, dans laquelle Hermione était étendue, au milieu de nombreuses bulles de savon.

« Le bain de minuit ne t'a pas suffit ? » demanda Ginny, un sourire au coin des lèvres – elle savait à quel point son amie aimait les bains de mousse.

« Si, mais quand tu t'allonge toute mouillée dans l'herbe tu dois t'attendre à ne pas te relever entièrement propre. »

« Vous vous êtes allongés dans l'herbe, tout nus ? »

« Je te raconterais. »

« Je peux te rejoindre ? » demanda Ginny.

« Bien sûr, la baignoire est assez grande pour nous deux. »

« Sinon, on se serrera. » ajouta la jeune Weasley en commençant à se déshabiller.

Lorsqu'elle eut retiré le dernier morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait, elle entendit un léger gémissement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son amie, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, les bras disparaissant sous la mousse au niveau de son entre-jambes. Ginny n'avait jamais été attirée par les filles, mais elle nourrissait envers Hermione une sorte de fascination, d'admiration, aussi bien sur un point psychique que physique. Et elle la trouvait irrésistible, surtout quand elle se donnait de petits plaisirs solitaires. A ces moments là, elle semblait émergée dans un bain de sensualité chaque mouvement de ses mains, chaque caresse sur ses seins provoquait en Ginny un frisson de plaisir. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce spectacle.

Ginny pénétra dans l'eau du bain, se plaçant en face d'Hermione. Elle semblait plongée dans d'intenses fantasmes, le bain de minuit avait dû être agité. Ginny saisit le savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, et se frotta les mains avec, tout en regardant son amie. Puis elle fit glisser une main sur l'épaule de Hermione, bientôt rejointe par l'autre, et entreprit de caresser tous les centimètres émergés de sa peau. Elle termina par sa poitrine, qu'elle saisit fiévreusement, qu'elle choya, provoquant toujours plus de gémissements de la part d'Hermione.

******************************************************************

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione ! » se plaignit Ginny.

« Bien, c'est vrai que la situation est compliquée. » répondit Hermione, en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine.

« Ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de choses ! »

« Mais non, c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois par le passé. Il y a même eut des cas de mariages. Enfin, chez les sorciers, parce que chez les moldus… »

« Mais je ne veux pas me marier avec lui ! Je veux juste qu'il… qu'il me… » Ginny ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l'aime pas ? Enfin, je veux dire, que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. J'ai déjà été amoureuse, je sais ce que c'est, et ce n'est pas ça que je ressens envers Ron. »

Hermione s'appuya contre la table, réfléchissant à une solution au problème de son amie. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur l'aider, mais elle n'était pas sûre que Ginny accepte la seule solution qu'elle avait à lui proposer. Au moment où elle allait lui en faire part, Harry entra dans la pièce par la porte du jardin.

« Salut Ginny ! » fit-il.

« Salut » répondit Ginny sans trop d'enthousiasme.

« Houla ! » fit Harry, « Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Laisses tomber, Harry » intervint Hermione. « Où est Ron ? »

« Sûrement dans sa chambre, j'allais le rejoindre. »

« Ok, vas-y alors… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous voulez parler en tête-à-tête. » dit Harry en montant les escaliers. « Fallait le dire ! »

« Les mecs… » soupira Hermione.

Ginny ne dit rien, elle semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Ginny ? » demanda Hermione en la tirant de sa rêverie, « Tu es toujours vierge n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas j'ai peut être la solution. »

« C'est vrai ? Oh, Hermione, vas –y, dit-la moi ! »

« Et bien… je pense que… que tu dois coucher avec Ron. »

******************************************************************

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Ron non plus, apparemment. Harry s'apprêta à refermer brusquement la porte en bredouillant des excuses, mais il remarqua que Ron continuait. Il ne semblait pas gêné par sa présence, bien qu'il eut lancé un regard surpris lorsque Harry était rentré dans la pièce maintenant il lançait à Harry un regard amusé, en souriant. Harry décelait dans son expression comme une lueur de défi. Comme s'il disait _« T'es pas capable de rester, de baisser ton froc, et de m'imiter. »_ Il avança dans la pièce, ne quittant pas Ron du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait – normalement il n'aurait jamais osé. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux, cette nuit. Entre lui, Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, juste en face de Ron qui, assis sur son lit, entièrement nu, continuait à se masturber de manière provocante. Harry, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, révélant son sexe déjà gorgé de plaisir. Il le saisit fermement, et le caressa de haut en bas, dévoilant un peu plus de sa verge à chaque fois qu'il descendait le poing, le cachant à chaque fois qu'il le remontait – comme une torture infligée au regard avide de Ron. Celui-ci était plus vif, ses mouvements étaient plus brefs et plus rapides, et il semblait qu'il allait se lâcher à tout moment.

Ce fut pourtant Harry qui céda le premier. Il souleva son T-shirt au-dessus de sa poitrine juste à temps pour que sa semence vienne se répandre sur son ventre, en même temps que le plaisir se répandait dans ses parties génitales. Ron sourit et Harry se sentit un peu idiot, ne sachant que faire, reposant sur ses deux bras, du sperme chaud répandu sur son ventre. Il continua alors à admirer Ron. Il savait que ce n'était pas très normal, mais il le trouvait très… attirant. Il s'empressa de camoufler cette idée au plus profond de lui. Il n'était pas question qu'il…

Ron saisit une serviette qui était posée à côté de lui, l'étala sur son ventre, et se répandit dessus, en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Il nettoya ensuite son sexe, se leva et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, se dirigea vers Harry. Sans dire un mot, il commença à nettoyer le ventre de Harry avec la serviette, puis son sexe Harry ne put l'empêcher de raidir lorsque son meilleur ami saisit sa virilité entre ses mains.

« Il faut toujours penser à la serviette, Harry. Toujours. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Ron se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, et ajouta avant de sortir :

« Je vais laver la serviette à la main moi-même. Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginny serait enchantée de le faire. »

******************************************************************

Et voilà ! Le deuxième chapitre est fini. Il se finit sur une scène sympa, je trouve, non ? Pauvre Harry, il est tout gêné.

Bon, je vous laisse, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant que vous me laissez une review :)

LITTLE HORN 


	3. Je te dois bien ça

Salut à vous, fidèles lecteurs ! ^_^ 

Bon, je ne vais pas me répandre dans un long discours puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. En effet je suis au milieu des bagages, je pars demain en vacances (enfin !) pendant deux semaines, ce qui veut malheureusement dire… pas de nouveau chapitre pendant deux semaines ! Désolé… Mais bon, je reviens le 23 août, et je serais en pleine forme pour vous poster la suite !

Bon, je sais que je vous avais promis un chapitre consacré à Ginny/Ron, mais je n'ai pas pu me tenir à mes dires. Attendez, ne me tuez pas ! Je m'explique ! ce que je vous ai posté là, à la base, ce n'est que le début du troisième chapitre. J'aurais normalement dû écrire la partie Ginny/Ron après ça, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps – du fait que je devais me préparer à partir – mais je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans rien vous laisser à vous mettre sous la dent.

Et puis, ce que j'ai écrit est assez long pour faire un chapitre (c'est même le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent.) Soyons positifs ! Ça fait durer le plaisir !

Donc, pas de Ginny/Ron dans ce chapitre, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? Et bien, j'ai suivi les conseils de certains, et j'ai continué le slash Ginny/Hermione. Je suis désolé si certains n'apprécient pas, je sais que ce n'était pas dans mes plans initiaux, mais on me l'a demandé. Et puis il faut avouer que je voulais l'écrire aussi… ^_^

Ah, oui ! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre suivant de **Qui A Dit Sexe** **Faible ?**, faudra attendre…

Bon, avant de commencer, comme d'habitude, réponse aux reviews :

**cedokun** : Waw, le Japon, un des pays que j'ai le plus envie de visiter. La chance ! Content de voir que, même de là-bas, tu suis ma fic ! Hum, quoique là t'as dû rentrer vu le temps que j'ai mit à publier la suite ^_^

**chen** : C'est vrai que Harry n'est pas très présent. Je contais mettre une scène assez importante avec lui dans ce chapitre, mais je la mettrais dans le prochain. Hum, mais tu vas être contente! Harry fait une brève apparition dans ce chapitre, et pas l'ombre de Ron !

**Lululle** : Merci pour ta review !

**chipie** : On est tous un peu pervers, mais y en a qui l'acceptent et d'autres pas ) Je suis définitivement trop lent pour gagner le tour de France, désolé de te décevoir si tu avais parié sur moi (ça c'est une blague ^_^) C'est bizarre, on me laisse des commentaires de mon autre fic sur la page de reviews de celle-ci ^_^ Merci pour ton idée, mais je ne penses pas que j'écrirais sous le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Désolé. Mais pour te consolé, je te promet que je vais tout décrire dans les détails ! Ouh ça va être marrant !

**virginie1 **: Je suis désolé pour toi qui attendait du Ron/Ginny pour ce chapitre, mais je te promais que c'est pour le prochain ! (je peux pas vraiment faire autrement en fait^_^) Merci pour **Qui A Dit Sexe Faible ?** aussi !

**Yari** : Désolé, quand j'ai décidé de faire un slash Ron/Harry, j'étais sûr que certains n'allaient pas apprécier, mais je l'ai quand même fait. Alors, je maintiens le slash, désolé, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux ^_^ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que le slash Ginny/Hermione te dérangeras moins, non ? ) Je suis un mec, moi aussi après tout. J'éspère que ce chapitre te feras encore plus bander (faut pas avoir peur de dire les mots.)

**Maryange** : Mouais, pas de chance, aucun des couples que tu as envie de voir évoluer n'évolue dans ce chapitre ^_^ Enfin bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! Et merci pour mon autre fic !

**une fille qui aime _m_a fic** : Et bah voilà, toi au moins tu vas être contente ! J'ai bien insisté sur le Ginny/Hermione ! Merci !

**Hiroshima** : Hum, justement je suis pas sûr que tu ais bien compris ^_^ Il y auras un Harry/Hermione/Ron les trois au même temps et un Harry/Ron, mais pas de Hermione/Ron eux deux tous seuls. Et en plus il y aura un Ginny/Ron et un Ginny/Hermione. Hum en fait Ron et Hermione se tapent tout le monde ! ^_^ Content de t'avoir fait délirer !

**Me (désolé les crochets sur mon clavier ne marchent pas, il doit y avoir un** **problème)** : Content que ça te plaise autant, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Bonne lecture !

**Cassandre** : Oh oui un dessin !!! Oui vas-y, sérieusement y a rien qui me motive plus que ça ! Et Ginny et Hermione dans la salle de bains c'est une très bonne idée. Mais il y en a pas mal de scènes qui seraient sympas à dessiner dans ce chapitre ^_^ Je continue à dire que le dessin que tu m'as envoyé est génial et je te remercie une fois encore !

**Elava** : LOL. Tu es gênée ? Bah qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas lire e chapitre ! Nan, sérieux, y a pas de quoi être gêné, faut se l^cher dans la vie ! Faut ÊTRE OBSCÈNE ! Houlà, je m'emporte, pardon. Je suis content que tu apprécies mes deux fics. Ah, et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'adore qu'on me dise que j'écris bien ! (tout le monde, d'ailleurs, non ?)

**maryange** : Tu m'adores ? Waw, les gens m'adorent moi et pas ma fic, quelle chance ! :) Au fait, c'est normal que tu m'aies laissé deux reviews ? Je veux pas dire que ça me dérange, hein ! ^_^

**Aisha9** : Oui, nous sommes tous pervers en ce bas monde ^_^ Waw, arrêtes de dire que j'écris bien je vais m'évanouir de plaisir ! Hum… En fait, non, continue ! ^_^

**Dédé** : En fait les trois au même temps, ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous les trois ensemble lors des faits, mais ils vont passer chacun leur tour (je veux fire par là que Harry et Ron seront pas au même temps dans Hermione, la pauvre…) En fait c'est compliqué à expliquer, tu verras, et tu ne seras pas déçu. Enfin j'espère ^_^ Pour Ginny/Herm, te voilà servit !

**Callypso** : Ta patience a dû atteindre ses limites, non ? ^_^ Voici _enfin_ la suite !

**Lady Felton** : 20 chapitres ? Houlà non, désolé. J'ai dit que ça serait une fic relativement courte, je prévois environ 6 chapitres. C'est déjà plus que ce que je disais au début ^_^

**firiel** : Voici la suite, mais malheureusement pas vite vite ! ^_^

Et voilà, je sui s super content pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu (le double que pour le premier chapitre, Waw !) Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Comme un gâteau**

**3. Je te dois bien ça.**

Les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée vinrent s'insinuer entre les rideaux de la chambre de Ginny, baignant la pièce dans une douce lumière d'aube. Plus tard, alors que l'astre du jour avait déjà parcouru une certaine partie de sa montée dans les cieux, ses rayons caressèrent le visage endormi de Ginny. La jeune fille ne put bientôt plus résister aux assauts de lumière, et finit par ouvrir les yeux – lentement, après les avoir longuement frottés.

Elle s'étira, bailla, se frotta encore les yeux, repoussa ses draps, mais n'eut pas la force de se lever. Elle soupira, chercha sa baguette à tâtons sur sa table de chevet et, d'un geste du poignet, murmurant la formule appropriée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ginny s'allongea sur le dos, profitant des courants d'airs qui parcouraient tout son corps, son seul vêtement étant une fine culotte.

Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa journée ? Rien, probablement, comme d'habitude. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle passait ses journées assise dans le salon, devant la cheminée éteinte, à lire, ou à fixer des pages remplies de mots. Parfois, elle allait s'allonger dans l'herbe en face de la maison, pour profiter du soleil. Au début, les regards gourmands que lançait Harry à la vue de son maillot de bain pratiquement inexistant l'amusaient, mais elle y avait vite perdu goût. Ron ne faisait plus attention à elle. Depuis l'épisode dans sa chambre, son frère s'était rarement adressée à elle - et que pour des choses essentielles – et il ne la regardait plus comme avant. Plus de regards chauds, s'attardant sur son décolleté ou sur ses fesses. Rien que des regards froids, normaux. Des regards d'un frère envers sa sœur.

Et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle sentait une flamme brûler en elle, lui chatouillant le corps en provoquant des frissons, répandant sa chaleur à travers tout son corps, la faisant transpirer. Elle savait ce qui attisait cette flamme. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de prononcer à Hermione, une semaine auparavant, dans la cuisine, elle y parvenait maintenant. _'J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie que Ron me_ _baise.'_ C'était ça, ni plus ni moins. Et Hermione avait trouvé la solution bien avant que Ginny ne parvienne à formuler le problème. Ginny devait coucher avec Ron.

Hermione s'était lancé dans un long discours pour expliquer sa théorie. Ginny avait été trop choquée pour écouter l'intégralité du speech de son amie, elle n'en avait saisis que quelques bribes. Selon Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient développé un lien particulier du fait d'avoir grandit et découvert leur sexualité ensemble ce lien les poussait l'un vers l'autre, les attirait, et le seul moyen de le briser était de passer à l'acte. S'ils se dépucelaient ensemble, ils arriveraient à la fin du voyage qu'ils avaient entamé le jour où Ron était entré dans la salle de bain pour observer les changements du corps de sa soeur, alors qu'elle prenait son bain. Ginny avait conseillé à son amie de faire des études de psychologie, puis était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle connaissait maintenant le seul moyen de calmer ses ardeurs.

Depuis ce jour elle ne s'était plus masturbé. Elle ne prenait que des douches froides, pour essayer de se calmer. Elle avait adoré sentir les doigts de Ron en elle, mais elle désirait beaucoup plus et la masturbation ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Celui qui attisait le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'elle était le seul capable de l'éteindre.

Bien, si Ron refusait de jouer les pompiers, elle allait le forcer ! Ginny sentit une détermination qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'envahir, venant de nulle part. Oui, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, et si Ron n'était pas assez mature pour prendre ses responsabilités, elle le ferait à sa place. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit après qu'elle ait caressé son sexe à travers son pantalon, dans sa chambre. '_S'il le faut, Ron, je te violerais.'_ pensa-t-elle en avalant sa salive. Irait-elle jusqu'à ce point ? Peut-être pas, mais, sur le coup, elle avait été prête à le faire.

Ginny remercia mentalement Hermione pour lui avoir enseigné l'art de la provocation. La meilleur façon de pousser un homme à avoir envie de vous est tout simplement de lui faire du « rentre-dedans ». De la provocation pure et dure. Et comme Ron avait déjà très envie d'elle, elle le savait, ça marcherait forcément. Mais elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour se préparer, aussi elle se leva immédiatement, prête à enfiler la tenue la plus attirante qu'elle avait. Elle s'approcha de sa vieille armoire de bois, en ouvrit les portes, et se regarda dans le miroir intérieur. Elle avait encore un visage endormi, ses cheveux étaient parsemés de nœuds. Elle posa ses mains sur ses seins, en dessous, les soulevant, se mettant de profil, pour les jauger. Devait-elle mettre un soutien-gorge ? Ça lui ferait une poitrine plus ferme, mais elle n'aspirait pas à ce que Ron ne lui enlève pas vite fait. De plus, il aurait sûrement du mal à le dégrafer, les garçons n'étant pas particulièrement doués pour cela. Non, elle n'en mettrait pas. Et si elle mettait un haut blanc, ça n'en serait que plus aguichant. Elle chercha quelque chose à mettre, passant en revue tous ses vêtements, les jetant à ses pieds, mais ne parvint pas à trouver quelque chose qui lui convenait. Et puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements particulièrement sexy. Elle ne se voyait pas demander à sa mère de lui acheter des strings, et elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter elle-même.

Ginny ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider de la conseiller, et, surtout, de lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle sortit de sa chambre à grande vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, et s'élança d'un pas pressé dans le couloir qui conduisait à la chambre de ses parents, où résidait Hermione.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin du couloir, elle heurta Harry de plein fouet.

« Oups ! Excuses-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu Gi- » Harry s'interrompit en remarquant que Ginny ne portait qu'une culotte.

« C'est pas grave, ça ne fait pas de mal de se cogner contre un beau garçon comme toi ! »

« Heu… » fit Harry en rougissant, « tu devrais peut-être t'habiller un peu plus, non ? »

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'ai pas froid » répondit Ginny. « Et puis ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle en bombant le torse pour mettre sa poitrine en avant, lançant un regard coquin à Harry.

« Non, en effet » répondit ce dernier. « D'ailleurs je crois que je vais avoir du mal à pisser dans la cuvette maintenant. »

Ginny rigola tandis que Harry disparaissait dans la salle de bains. Harry avait bien changé. Elle se rappelait ce petit garçon timide qui ne savait pas comment s'en sortir à chaque fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Cho Chang, deux ans auparavant. Et à chaque fois que Ginny essayait d'attirer son attention, de diverses façons, comme se pencher devant lui avec un décolleté plus qu'énorme, il piquait un far et s'éloignait en marmonnant des excuses bidon. Elle avait fini par s'en lasser, et était passée à autre chose. Après tout, Harry Potter n'était pas le seul homme sur Terre. Bien qu'elle regrette un peu le fait d'avoir abandonné, car à présent il aurait pu être un petit ami idéal.

******************************************************************

Hermione entendit frapper à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à dix heures du matin ? Elle doutait du fait que Ron et Harry soient déjà levés. La veille, ils étaient restés tard à jouer aux cartes, et connaissant leur goût pour les nuits longues, ses deux amis ne devraient pas se lever avant plusieurs heures. C'était sûrement Ginny.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête de Ginny apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

« Je peux rentrer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ginny pénétra dans la pièce, et seulement alors Hermione remarqua qu'elle était pratiquement nue. Alors que son regard s'attardait sur ses formes, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle comme si une armée de fourmis lui parcouraient le corps, jaillissant de son bas-ventre. Oh, elle avait passé tellement de temps avec Ron et Harry, ces derniers temps, et leur présence faisait l'effet d'un four sur elle, elle semblait prête à leur sauter dessus à tout moment, mais elle arrivait à se retenir. Elle n'était pas encore sûre sur la nature que leur relation avait prise après le bain de minuit, alors elle avait préféré calmer le jeu en attendent d'être sûre de ses sentiments.

En regardant Ginny, tout le désir qu'elle renfermait au fond d'elle revenait à la surface. Elle eut du mal à ne pas la pousser contre le mur pour l'embrasser avidement, pour ne pas caresser cette poitrine qu'on lui offrait comme échappatoire aux tourments de l'envie.

« Hermione? Tu vas bien? »

« Hein ? » fit Hermione, échappant à ses fantasmes. « Oui, oui, je vais bien. Tu veux quoi ? »

« Et bien… » dit la rouquine, « aujourd'hui, je passe à l'action. »

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'Hermione parvint à articuler.

Elle avait redouté ce moment depuis que Ginny lui avait parlé de son attirance envers son frère. Ginny allait coucher avec son frère. _'Allons Hermione, où est le problème ? C'est toi-même qui lui a conseillé de faire ça !'_ Oui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'elle le ferait. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle le fasse. Etait-elle jalouse ? Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Et puis, c'était le seul moyen pour Ginny de s'en sortir. Elle voulait le bonheur de son amie avant tout…

« Alors ? » fit Ginny en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, désolée Ginny je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu as dit. »

Ginny lui lança un regard en coin. 

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu pouvais me prêter quelque uns de tes habits. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Viens par ici » dit Hermione en indiquant sa malle de la main. « On va faire de toi la plus belle fille sur cette Terre. »

« Je veux juste être la plus provocante. »

Hermione sourit. Elle se retrouvait en elle. Ginny l'avait prise comme modèle depuis sa cinquième année. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'amies, puisqu'elle était toujours avec Harry et Ron et elle avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie féminine, les garçons pouvant être vraiment ennuyants de temps à autres. Ginny, étant la sœur de Ron, elle s'était tout naturellement rapprochée d'elle. De plus, à ce qu'elle savait, la jeune Weasley n'avait pas vraiment d'amies avant elle non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione avait été l'objet d'une fascination pour Ginny qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise.

Ginny était tellement plus belle qu'elle. Et ses fesses…

Hermione serra les poings en tentant de se contrôler. Ginny, qui fouillait dans la malle depuis quelques instants, se redressa soudainement, en tendant victorieusement un petit string en dentelle rouge devant son visage.

Elle avait une si belle poitrine.

« Regarde ça, Hermione ! Ça va être parfait ! »

« Oui » murmura Hermione. 

Ça allait être plus que parfait. Hermione eut une vision furtive de Ginny se dandinant sur une musique violente autour d'un poteau de strip-tease, avec pour seul vêtement ce string. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attirée par les filles, mais la tension sexuelle dans cette maison était à tellement élevée qu'elle était prête à céder à n'importe quel fantasme farfelu.

« Je vais l'essayer » fit Ginny, en glissant ses pouces sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour la faire descendre, humidifiant ses lèvres d'un coup de langue.

Cette langue.

C'en était trop pour Hermione cédant à ses pulsions, elle se jeta sur Ginny, la plaquant violemment contre le mur, plaquant par la même occasion sa bouche contre la sienne, dévorant ses lèvres, partant à l'assaut de sa bouche avec sa langue pour seul soldat. Ginny ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ses attaques, sa langue vint rejoindre la sienne, mais leur baiser ne calma pas Hermione. Alors que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, leur salive ne faisant qu'une, elle sentit le désir s'intensifier, prêt à exploser. Leurs seins étaient écrasés les uns contre les autres, Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur de ceux de son amie à travers le tissu fin de sa propre robe de nuit. Ginny ne protesta pas lorsque la main d'Hermione vint caresser sa poitrine Hermione en profita pour glisser une jambe entre celles de son amie, et lorsqu'elle la frotta contre sa culotte elle sentit une légère humidité sur sa cuisse. Ginny aimait ça aussi – elle eut d'ailleurs un soubresaut lorsque Hermione lui saisit un téton entre deux doigts, commençant à jouer avec.

Encouragée par le fait qu'elle soit aussi excitée, Hermione glissa sa main sous l'élastique de la culotte de son amie. La main de Ginny se posa soudainement sur son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son exploration, et brisa le baiser en détournant la tête.

« Non, Hermione… Pas ça… » murmura-t-elle sur un ton désolé.

Hermione se souvint soudainement que Ginny avait décidé de ne plus se masturber jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait fini avec Ron. Hermione s'écarta doucement, ce qui venait de se dérouler s'ancrant brusquement dans son esprit.

« Heu… Ginny, je-» bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer ? «Ginny, j'ai super envie de toi parce que je ne peux me taper ni Ron ni Harry, et donc j'évacue mon excitation en essayant de te doigter, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne continuerais pas, bien que j'en aie une putain d'envie. Oh, et j'aimerais que tu me fasses la même chose aussi » ? Non, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment dire ça.

Un silence pesant s'installa donc dans la pièce, dans l'attente que l'une d'entre elles ne parle. Ce fut Ginny qui le fit en premier :

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas embrassée. »

Sa voix ne contenait aucune colère, mais plutôt une sorte d'amusement, à la grande surprise de Hermione.

« En effet » fit Hermione en souriant. « Depuis que tu es venue me voir le jour avant ton rendez-vous avec Michael Corner, quand tu étais en quatrième année. »

« Quand je t'ai demandé comment on embrassait un garçon je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me répondes comme ça. »

« C'était la meilleure façon de t'apprendre ! » dit Hermione en rigolant.

« D'ailleurs, au passage, tu embrasses mieux que lui, je ne m'étais pas fait d'idées. Je viens de le vérifier. »

« Hum ! Oui » fit Hermione, embarrassée, « bon, tu n'avais pas besoin de vêtements ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle se plongea dans sa malle, à la recherche d'une jolie minijupe. Elle fut parcourue d'un léger frisson lorsque Ginny posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Voyons Hermione, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser dans cet état ? »

« Hein ? Quel état ? »

« Regarde-toi » fit Ginny en souriant, alors que Hermione se relevait. « Tu trembles presque de frustration. »

Sans un mot, elle embrassa Hermione, prolongeant le baiser qu'elles avaient commencé plus tôt. Hermione brûlait de l'intérieur, bien plus vivement qu'avant, sous l'effet de la surprise. Agréable surprise. Lorsque les mains de Ginny se glissèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, ce fut Hermione qui, cette fois-ci, rompit le baiser.

« Ginny, tu as dit que- »

« Le fait que je ne puisse pas être touché ne signifie pas que toi tu ne puisses pas l'être. »

Hermione sourit, le sens de ses mots faisant l'effet d'une bombe sur elle. Son amie aller coucher avec elle !

« Mais, Ginny » protesta Hermione malgré sa joie, et malgré le feu qui semblait s'être attisé, « ça ne te déranges pas de coucher avec moi ? Je veux dire, je suis une fille. »

« Hermione… » soupira Ginny. « Aujourd'hui va sûrement être un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, et ce grâce à toi. Je vois bien que tu es plus excitée que… enfin, que tu es super excitée par Ron et Harry – crois-moi je te comprends – mais que tu n'oses pas encore aller plus loin avec eux. Et je vois le regard que tu me jettes. Si je peux t'aider de cette manière, alors je le ferais avec joie. »

A la vue de son amie Ginny avec ce joli sourire aux lèvres, et suite au discours qu'elle venait de prononcer, Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, des paroles de remerciement, mais rien ne sorti.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, Hermione. Enlève plutôt ça. »

Sans dire un mot, Hermione enleva sa robe de chambre – qu'elle jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce – et se retrouva entièrement nue. Ginny lui fit signe de s'allonger sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit, savourant la douce texture des draps contre la peau de son dos. Ginny vint se placer à califourchon sur elle, sa culotte humide frottant contre son ventre, que la jeune rouquine caressait attentivement.

« Tu as la peau douce. »

Hermione poussa un petit gémissement. Les mains de Ginny étaient si agréables !

Ginny se pencha en avant, et balaya les lèvres fermées d'Hermione d'un coup de langue, chaude et humide. Puis elle força l'entrée de la bouche d'Hermione, sa langue écartant les lèvres – qui n'offraient pas vraiment de résistance – pour venir se baigner dans ce lac de salive et de désir. Hermione sentit un violent frisson lorsque les mains de Ginny se posèrent sur ses seins. Doucement, elles parcoururent la poitrine, gravissant, descendant ces monts de chair tendre qu'elles pétrissaient, comme une boulangère pétrissait sa pâte avant de la glisser dans le four, transpirant à la chaleur des flammes. Les grognements d'Hermione étaient étouffés par le baiser, et Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa langue dans la bouche de son amie, tellement celle-ci remuait la tête, et en guise de baiser, les deux jeunes filles se contentaient de couvrir au maximum leurs lèvres de caresses avec leur langue.

Ginny saisit la langue d'Hermione entre ses lèvres, la suçant comme s'il s'était agi d'une verge, puis elle écarta sa tête du visage de son amie et un dernier filet de salive vint se répandre sur l'un des tétons d'Hermione, bientôt rejoint par une bouche avide. Cette fois, Hermione ne put se retenir lorsque la langue de Ginny vint flatter son téton, puis lorsqu'elle le saisit entre ses dents, lui infligeant une douce torture. Elle lâcha un profond gémissement – elle était pratiquement sûre que Harry et Ron l'avaient entendue, mais le fait de pouvoir être surprise dans cette position rendait cette situation bien plus excitante. 

Le plaisir qui la submergeait n'était rien comparé au petit plaisir solitaire qu'elle parvenait à se procurer en se masturbant. Jamais ses doigts n'avaient provoqué quelque chose d'aussi puissant que la langue de Ginny. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rendre ses caresses à son amie, Hermione serrait les draps dans ses poings, tentant de contrôler la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait. Son téton semblait être une antenne émettrice de plusieurs vagues d'électricité qui parcouraient son corps, glissant sur son épiderme humide elle sentait des sécrétions s'écouler lentement sur ses jambes et entre ses fesses depuis son vagin.

Comme si elle avait deviné le point qu'atteignait Hermione, Ginny posa la paume de sa main sur le sexe de son amie. Elle ne fit enter aucun doigt, elle procéda juste à quelques caresses sur la surface de ses lèvres, qui furent pour Hermione comme une délivrance et une torture. Certes ces caresses « chastes » avait un effet très plaisant, mais pas satisfaisant. Elle en voulait plus, elle se sentait comme incomplète, la seule chose qu'elle désirait alors était que Ginny fasse entrer toute sa main à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Ginny » gémit-elle sur un ton saccadé, « vas-y, entre… »

Mais Ginny n'obéit pas, au lieu de ça, elle regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire pervers, le même genre de sourire que devaient adresser les bourreaux à leur victime juste avant de leur infliger la pire des tortures. Lorsque qu'elle retira sa main d'entre ses jambes, Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'arrêter là, la laissant en plan elle et son feu intérieur. Mais elle réalisa vite que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque la rouquine porta sa main à sa propre bouche, son regard plus provocant que jamais alors qu'elle léchait sa paume couverte des sécrétions intimes d'Hermione. Cette image ne fit que renforcer les vagues de désir qui émanaient maintenant du bas-ventre d'Hermione elle était tellement absorbée dans son observation qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Ginny présentait maintenant sa main à l'entrée de sa bouche. Elle ne réfléchit pas, n'hésita pas une seconde avant de commencer à parcourir la main de Ginny de sa langue, goûtant à son propre goût. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé faire ça un jour, et, peut être était-ce dû à la situation, mais ça ne lui était pas du tout désagréable.

Ginny parut satisfaite, et elle enjamba Hermione pour se mettre à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, exposant ses fesses – dont le tissu de la culotte était bien plus humide qu'avant – alors qu'elle se retournait, puis elle vint se placer à ses pieds, et lui écarta les jambes en appuyant sur ses cuisses. Hermione se sentit plus excitée que jamais en se retrouvant dans une position d'accouchement, ses lèvres intimes écartées à la merci de Ginny, qui s'était glissée entre ses jambes. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Ginny lui glisse quelques doigts dans le vagin pour la masturber passionnément, elle faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était pas ses mains, mais son visage qui s'approchait de son sexe. '_Oh mon Dieu_' pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que le visage de Ginny se rapprochait de plus en plus, attendant l'impact. Puis elle le sentit. Quelque chose de chaud, d'humide, vint à la rencontre de son sexe Ginny venait d'embrasser doucement sa deuxième bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Hermione, la langue de Ginny vint aider ses lèvres. Et ce fut l'apothéose.

Les caresses que sentait Hermione à l'intérieur de son vagin n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que des doigts pouvaient faire. La langue était quelque chose de chaud, d'humide, de _palpitant_. C'était chair vivante contre chair vivante. Ginny l'embrassait, la léchait, la mordillait, l'explorait, la fouillait. Son visage ne cessait de s'acharner autour de son sexe, veillant à ce qu'aucune partie ne soit pas stimulée. Hermione haletait, sa langue pendait en dehors de sa bouche, ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum sous ses paupières à demi fermées. De sa gorge ne s'échappaient que de petits grognements sourds, mêlés à ce seul prénom : _Ginny_. Celle-ci redressa son visage couvert de mouille une dernière fois et son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à l'ultime trésor, le dernier rempart séparant son amie de l'orgasme tant attendu. La langue de Ginny s'activa autour du clitoris d'Hermione comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un de ses tétons, et deux de ses doigts vinrent caresser les chairs intérieures, en guise d'aide.

Hermione lâcha un terrible gémissement alors qu'elle était frappée par l'orgasme, cette étincelle qui était si forte qu'elle suffisait à elle seule à éteindre l'incendie qui la brûlait.

Ginny se laissa tomber de côté, alors que Hermione récupérait peu à peu son souffle. La rouquine se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son amie.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Viens ici » dit Hermione en guise de réponse.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle. Hermione lui caressa tendrement le visage, couvert par ses propres sécrétions intimes.

« Je t'en ai mit partout » constata-t-elle, avec ce qui paraissait être un ton d'excuse dans la voix.

Puis elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, afin que Hermione puisse récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

******************************************************************

Fin du chapitre ! Les ébats de Ron et Ginny en détails dans le prochain, si vous laissez des reviews ! Je sais, le chantage c'est pas bien, mais je suis mineur et j'écris des fics R, alors c'est pas bien méchant ^_^

Ah oui, je voudrais faire un **petit sondage** : Quel est le couple que vous préférez dans ma fic ? Harry/Hermione/Ron (ça s'est pas vraiment un couple, on va dire un trouple ^_^), Ron/Ginny, Harry/Ron ou Hermione/Ginny ?

Voilà, vous avez deux semaines pour répondre et pour laisser vos commentaires !

**LITTLE HORN**


End file.
